Forbidden
by stormslayer13
Summary: At first Dean tried to kill Rowan, but when that didn't work, he tried to love him, and that's when things got really complicated. Vampy/Dean Slash, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, my name is Beth. Although I co-wrote a story with gengen0776 this is my first attempt at writing a real story for the world of slash fanfic, so please be kind.

Note: the character Rowan comes from the Angels and Demons series by bambers2 and she has graciously allowed me to use him as long as I make it absolutely clear that this is not how she intends for the relationship between Rowan and Dean to progress. Lol, she also has made it very clear that if I make Rowan seem to be anything other than very manly and full of snark, she will hunt me down.

For those who haven't been following the series, in the third story, Crucible Creed, Rowan inadvertantly turned Dean into a vampire while Dean was trying to save his life. As of yet in the series, bambers has not changed Dean back into human, so this story sticks with the idea that Dean remains a vampire.

Forbidden

Chapter One

"I said I wanted to hear that song." Rowan cast an irritated glance in Dean's direction as he once again flipped through the radio channels until he found the song he was listening to.

"An' I said the song sucked." Dean reached over and flipped the channel again, smirking as a flicker of anger lit within vampire's dark green eyes.

"Ummm . . . I clearly recall you saying that the driver picks the music while shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Well, that was the rule while I was driving. An' the rule doesn't apply to those who drive like old freakin' ladies anyhow."

Rowan glared incredulously at the younger man, then gestured out the window at the torrential rain pelting against the glass. Gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to remain calm, he uttered, "It's freakin' pitch black out here, pouring like all hell, an' I'm down to only one headlight cause you rammed my Porsche into that tree." With hands clenched firmly around the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip, he further added, "Maybe someone should consider driving lessons before they make comments on my driving skills."

"Hey, I was aiming for Killeon . . . he moved, unfortunately the tree didn't." Dean chuckled at the low growl that slipped past Rowan's lips.

"Well, your aim sucks cause I wouldn't have missed." Rowan swiped his hand across the windshield, temporarily removing a little of the moisture that was fogging the glass. "Goddamn it, I can't even freakin' see the damn road."

"Maybe you should pull over an' let me drive before you get us both killed."

"Or maybe I should pull over an' shove you in the trunk so I can drive in peace . . . yeah, I'm likin' that idea a whole helluva lot."

Through his sudden burst of laughter, Dean managed to blurt out, "I'd really like to see you try." However, the laughter died on his lips when Rowan slammed on the brakes, and skidded off to the side of the road.

Rowan stormed out of the car and headed for the passenger's side of the vehicle. Hard rain pelted against Rowan's face and body as he flung open the passenger's door and gripped hold of Dean's leather jacket. Yanking the younger man out of the Porsche, he dragged him toward the back of the car and jacked him up against the lid of the vehicle.

"Think you forgot to pop the trunk before you got out of the car. An' you forgot the keys." Dean grinned as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the keys that were still in the ignition. "An' I probably should mention that in this car," he gestured toward the Porsche, "the trunk is in the front."

"I knew that, jus' wanted to see if you did."

"Sure you did." Dean chuckled.

"You know, sometimes I really just can't stand you." A flash of lightning lit up Rowan's dark, hawkish features, illuminating just how angry he really was at Dean. His brows knit together in a deep scowl, green eyes sparkling with scarcely controlled fury as he raked his fingers through his rain-sodden hair. "I should just leave your sorry ass right out here in the middle of nowhere."

"If you did, then who would show you where the glove compartment was in your car?"

"What the hell's wrong with you." Rowan slammed Dean up against the car again. "You practically wrapped my car around a freakin' tree, an' all you can do is stand here makin' jokes."

"Why are you makin' this into such a big deal, Rowan?" Not understanding why Rowan was so upset all of the sudden, Dean quirked a puzzled brow. "You're always telling me you have more money than God, so jus' go an' buy yourself a new car."

"You think it's just that easy don't you?" Rowan ground out through clenched teeth as he shoved Dean into the car again. "Maybe I should go an' ram your precious Impala into a few trees, an' see how much you like it."

Dean's anger flared, having no doubt in his mind that Rowan would do just as he had said just to prove a point. "You know damn well it's not the same thing."

"Why, Dean? Because it belongs to you?" Rowan leaned into Dean, his face within mere inches of Dean's. The closeness and warmth of Rowan's body sent a wave of desire crashing through Dean's entire being. "I'm just supposed to keep giving up everything for you, an' never get a damn thing in return."

"What the hell do you want from me, Rowan?" Dean met and held Rowan's gaze, and momentarily found himself lost in their deep and turbulent depths. Lowering his head, Dean struggled to regain his scattering thoughts. But he found it almost impossible to do so as he noticed how Rowan's wet t-shirt and jeans clung to every taut muscle and curve of his lean body. "You're freakin' rich as all hell, an' all I've got at the moment are the clothes I'm wearin'. . . an' you bought them. So tell me what I have that you could possibly want or need, an' it's yours."

Rowan was quiet for what seemed the longest time; thunder and the hard pelting rain against the pavement, the only the sounds to fill the uneasy silence that had fallen between them. Then Rowan abruptly turned his back on Dean and walked away, calling back over his shoulder, "Just forget I said anything, Dean, I don't want or need anything from you."

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean hurried to catch with Rowan as the vampire strode down a slick, grassy hill. Dean grabbed hold of Rowan's arm, and swung the vampire around to face him. "In case you've forgotten, the nearest town is about thirty miles from here, an' it's pouring out, so get your ass back in the car so we can find a motel for the night."

"Go back to the car now, Dean, before I forget we're friends an' kick your ass." Rowan shrugged free of Dean's hold on him, then took a few backward steps. "I don't wanna hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't," he growled, fangs descending as he backed further away from Dean.

Lightning splayed across the darkened sky, and in that moment of light Dean saw rage battling desire for dominance in the vampire's expressive green eyes. "No, I'm not going anywhere," he murmured with a curt shake of his head. "An' there is one thing I can give you." Quickly closing the distance between them, Dean fisted his hand in Rowan's drenched hair and forcefully drew him into a crushing kiss.

Rowan pressed the palms of his hands against Dean's shoulders and roughly pushed him away. "Damn it, Dean, we can't do this, so jus' stop," he hissed, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth as if in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confusion registered on Dean's features as he backed away from Rowan. "We've already done _it_ twice by my estimation, an' now you're having second thoughts?"

"The second time was a mistake, an' it's one I can't afford to make again," he callously replied before turning his back on Dean.

"Don't you dare tell me it was a mistake an' then turn your freakin' back on me," Dean snarled, anger erupting from deep within him. Grabbing hold of Rowan's arm, he swung the vampire around, cocked back a fist and slammed it into Rowan's face.

Dean drew back ready to throw another punch, but Rowan caught hold of his hand mid-strike, twisted his arm around and brought it up behind him. With Dean's arm pinned behind his back, Rowan wrapped his free arm around Dean's neck and pressed his body firmly against him.

"You should've left when you had the chance," Rowan breathed in a husky whisper against Dean's ear, sending a shiver racing down the length of Dean's spine as the vampire ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his earlobe.

"I said I wasn't going anywhere."

A low guttural growl slipped past Rowan's lips as he trailed his tongue down the length of Dean's throat then sunk his fangs into the younger vampire's neck. Dean leaned back into Rowan, moaning and trembling as Rowan bit deeper into his flesh. Licking his blood stained lips, Rowan released his hold on Dean and softly whispered in his ear, "Wrong answer."

Before Dean could even think to react, Rowan backed slightly away from him, brought up his foot and kicked Dean squarely in the back, sending him sprawling onto the wet, muddy grass. A growl erupted from Dean as he leapt to his feet and swung to face Rowan. Green eyes gleaming against the darkness, he slowly circled the older vampire.

Breathing heavily, another low growl slipped past his parted lips as his fangs bit through his gumline.

"Oh, how sweet, you're getting all vampy jus' for me," Rowan taunted, pure unadulterated lust filling his eyes. "But you'll have a helluva long way to go before you do it even half as well as I do." With a deep throaty laugh, he dropped his head back to rest on his shoulders as he bared his glorious fangs. Licking the tip of his tongue across his fangs, Rowan let out a low animalistic growl.

His head snapped back and he pinned Dean with a mesmerizing stare. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he met and held the vampire's alluring green-eyed gaze. No matter how hard Dean tried, somehow he couldn't manage to look away as the weight of the older vampire's steely gaze literally drove him to his knees.

"You may be a damn good hunter, Dean. In fact, you're probably the best there is." Rowan knelt on one knee beside Dean, and cupping a hold of his chin, the vampire tilted Dean's face from side to side as if appraising his value. A deep scowl creased his forehead as clear disappointment mingled with desire in his expressive eyes. "But when it comes to being a vampire, you don't even begin to rate."

"You know, I may not be as old as you . . . hell, no one's as old as you." He chuckled to hide how deeply hurt he was by what the vampire had just said. "But I've been around long enough to know just by a single glance if a person's interested in me. An' I've gotta tell you that there's never been anyone who's wanted me as much as you do right at this moment."

Hearing that, Rowan hastily lowered his head, breaking eye contact with Dean. Quickly taking advantage of Rowan's distraction, Dean forcefully knocked the older vampire to the ground and leapt onto his chest. He cocked back a fist to strike his friend in the face, but stopped himself mid-swing.

"Please, jus' hit me," Rowan begged, pressing his eyelids tightly close, waiting for the blow to make contact with his face.

"What do you want from me, Rowan?" Dean lowered his arm to trail his fingers across Rowan's cheek, and felt the vampire tremble in response. "Just tell me what it is, an' it's yours."

"I want . . . need . . . ." Rowan's voice trailed off as he looked up into Dean's eyes. "Can't we just go back to the car an' talk about this some other time?"

"No." Dean chuckled. "I kinda like the feel of you beneath me. An' I don't plan on moving until you tell me why I can't make love to you, even though I know damn well it's what you want."

"I just can't, Dean." Rowan pressed his eyelids closed again as he tried to find the right words to explain why he was rejecting Dean's advances. "I . . . I mate for life."

"You what?" Dean quirked a brow in confusion, certain that he'd somehow heard Rowan wrong. "But, you slept with those two flight attendants. Not to mention that you have a son. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that certainly doesn't sound like mating for life to me."

"I didn't say that I've never slept around. I said I mate for life, there's a big difference." Rowan grabbed hold of Dean's arms as he made to move away from him. "An' as for those two flight attendants, that was your fault."

"My fault?" Dean stared at him incredulously. "How the hell was that my fault?"

"Cause I wanted you so damn much when we were in the shower together, but you passed out cold. I'm not proud of it, but they were both there, an' more than willing." Rowan knew he was making matters worse, and wished he'd never even tried to explain what he meant to Dean. "I'd never slept with anyone more than once before because I'd never found anyone who I thought would be my perfect mate . . . until you." A wry laugh escaped him, as he'd never thought he would be saying this to another man. "You can make me angrier than anyone I've ever met before. An' you're pretty much a pain in my ass most of the time. But when I'm with you, I feel as if I've found a reason for being, an' that's the very first time I've ever felt that way."

"So what are you asking me?" Dean's heart skipped a beat as a strange fluttering sensation spread outward from the pit of his stomach.

"I want you to be my mate . . . to be mine alone," Rowan breathed in a husky whisper, "Cause what's mine, I don't share with anyone."

Whatever Dean had thought Rowan might say, he never in a million years would have imagined it would've been that, and couldn't even begin to think of how to respond. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that he had sex with another man, and on a certain level he actually denied it had really happened. And although he reluctantly had to admit that Rowan was the best lover that he had ever had, at the moment, he didn't even want to consider the possibility of any sort of relationship with him.

"Rowan, I . . . ." Dean's voice trailed off, seeing the hurt already reflecting in the vampire's eyes.

"You know what, Dean, I don't want you to say anything." Rowan roughly pushed Dean off of him, and slowly made his way to his feet. "An' you don't have to worry about it cause I'll never ask you again. So you can jus' go on pretending like I mean nothing to you, an' I'll go on pretending like we're friends."

Feeling as if someone had just kicked him in the gut, Dean watched Rowan's retreat further away from him, and couldn't help but feel as though he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Yet, no matter how much he wanted to go after Rowan, he just wasn't sure he could make that kind of commitment to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

By the time Dean reached the car, Rowan was already sitting in the passenger's seat waiting for him. The older vampire didn't even bother to look in Dean's direction as he slid behind the wheel, started the engine and pulled back out onto the road. Several times Dean opened his mouth to say something, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything that would make the situation any better, so thought it better to remain quiet.

In utter silence, they drove to the nearest town, and found a motel to stay at for the night. Rowan practically leapt out of the Porsche the moment in came to a halt, and rushed inside to get them a room while Dean gathered their gear from the trunk. Within a few minutes, Rowan exited the motel office, headed back to where Dean was standing and tossed him a room key. Then without waiting for him, the vampire trudged toward the nearest room, unlocked the door and went inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Somewhat perplexed by his friend's odd behavior, Dean followed him, but found that the door was locked. Now even more confused, Dean tried to unlock the door but found that the key Rowan had thrown to him didn't fit the lock. Dean glanced down at the key chain and swore under his breath when he saw the number nine embossed in gold on it. Slack-jawed, he stared at the number ten on Rowan's door, and cursed again when he realized that the vampire had rented them separate rooms.

"Damn it, Rowan, let me in." Dean fisted his hand and pounded repeatedly on the door. An awkward smile flitted across his features as a young man from the next room over opened his door and stood there staring at him. "My . . . ummm . . . cousin locked me locked me out of my room."

"Well, maybe you an' your _cousin _should remember that it's nearly midnight, an' some people are tryin' to get some sleep," the younger man said. The cynical tone of his voice and look on his chubby face, made it very clear that he didn't believe for a moment that Rowan was really Dean's cousin.

"An' maybe you should mind your own freakin' business before I really make you wish you had. Understand?" Dean's eyes flashed an intense shade of green as he glared at the younger man, and heard the instant that his heartbeat quickened.

The dark-haired man quickly went back inside his room and shut the door before Dean could make good on his threat. With him gone, Dean went to knock on Rowan's door again, but never got the chance as the vampire flung it wide open. Whatever Dean was going to say died on his lips as his hungry gaze traveled down the length of Rowan's muscular body. Clad in only a pair of dark blue silk boxers that revealed the slightest hint of the tribal tattoo that rimmed his lower abdomen, Rowan stood glaring at Dean.

"What the hell do you want, Dean?" Rowan hissed through clenched teeth. "I was just getting ready to take a shower."

"Why'd you get us separate rooms?" Dean mumbled, dragging his gaze away from the scrolling tattoo to focus on Rowan's face.

"Thought it was pretty damn obvious, Dean," Rowan replied as he moved to crowd the doorway so that Dean couldn't enter. "I made a promise that I would help you keep Joshua safe, but that doesn't mean I have to share my room with you."

"Just let me in so we can talk." Dean glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them, and then retrained his sights on the vampire. When Rowan made no attempt to move and allow him to enter the room, he added, "Look, I'm sorry about your car."

"That's just great, Dean." Heaving an irritated groan, Rowan rolled his eyes as he hitched a thumb over his shoulder toward the bathroom. "Glad you cleared your conscience, now can I go an' take a shower?"

"So you're not gonna let me in?" Dean asked when Rowan still failed to move from where he was standing.

"What part of me gettin' you your own room, weren't you understanding?" he said as he gestured toward the key in Dean's hand. "We're not friends, Dean, so stop pretending like we are."

"Why are you bein' so freakin' stupid about this?" Dean threw down his gear, and took a step closer to the vampire, coming face to face with him. Breathing in the heady, spicy scent of Rowan's Obsession for Men cologne, Dean's felt a strange tingling sensation spread outward from the pit of his stomach, and pressed himself even closer to the vampire in response.

"Um, personal space, Dean." Rowan smirked as he roughly pushed Dean away, and took a few backward steps himself.

Seizing the opportunity, Dean quickly snatched up his gear and barged into the motel room, closing the door behind him before Rowan could push him back outside. With a low growl, Rowan turned his back on Dean and stalked toward the bathroom.

"Sonuvabitch." Rushing after the Rowan, Dean flung his duffel onto the floor as he slammed into the elder vampire. Wrestling Rowan to the ground, Dean rolled and leapt onto his friend's muscular chest, pinning his arms out to the side. "Damn it, I'm not about to let you walk away from me again."

"Get the hell off of me," Rowan breathed in a low ominous warning, as he tried his damnedest to buck Dean off his chest.

Leaning in, Dean brushed his face against the side of the vampire's cheek as he softly whispered, "Don't fight me, Rowan . . . please, don't fight me."

Rowan squeezed his eyelids shut against the sight of desire filling Dean's green eyes. His breath caught in his throat as undeniable heat spread throughout his entire body, the weight of his own desire, impossible to deny. "It's not gonna happen, Dean, so you might as well get off me."

"If you can look me in the eye, an' tell me you don't want me as much as I want you at the moment, then I swear I'll leave," Dean challenged as he tightened his hold on Rowan's wrists. "But if you can't, then we are finishing what we started in that field."

The vampire squirmed beneath Dean; heightening his arousal to such a point, he feared that he might be able to control himself. Moving his hips suggestively against Rowan's, Dean then lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips across the dark-haired vampire's lips. Dean trailed his tongue down the length of Rowan's neck, and sunk his fangs into the side of his throat, eliciting a lusty moan from Rowan as he slowly licked away the blood from around the puncture wounds.

"Don't do this to me, Dean," Rowan begged in a hoarse whisper. "I told you I --" Whatever he was going to say was lost as Dean captured his mouth in a crushing kiss.

Rowan fought against him for all of about two seconds before returning the kiss with such intense hunger that Dean knew that he had won the battle. Dean's hand slid into the vampire's unruly hair as he drew him deeper into the kiss, his tongue fighting Rowan's for supremacy.

As the kiss ended, Rowan thrust his hips upward, bucking Dean off of him, and quickly straddled him. Leaning forward, the vampire pinned Dean's arms above his head. "I'm pretty sure I told you no, Dean," he breathed with lips hovering just above Dean's, the warmth of his breath against Dean's face sending a shiver down the length of his spine.

"You were actually serious about that? I thought you were just playing hard to get." Lifting his head off the ground, Dean tried to kiss him again, but Rowan moved just out of reach as a smirking grin curled on his lips.

"Um, I am hard to get, but so definitely worth the struggle."

"I'd have to agree with you there," Dean murmured as he recalled the intense feelings Rowan aroused in him while they showered together.

"Then I guess it must really suck to be you," Rowan's grin faded, replaced with a scowl as he further added, "Cause I want you to get your ass up an' get the hell out of my room before I kick your ass."

"You can't be serious?"

"Are you mine, Dean?" Quirking a brow, Rowan stared intently into his eyes as he lowered his lips to Dean's. "It's a simple question, an' it's one I need to know the answer to." he added, and then ran the tip of his tongue along Dean's lower lip.

For as much as Dean would have loved to say yes at that moment, the thought of Sam stopped him dead in his tracks. Although he was fairly certain that his little brother would come to accept the fact that he was in love with another man, he highly doubted that Sam would be so understanding if he found out that other man happened to be a vampire. Not to mention that Rowan was the very first vampire and was solely responsible for the entire race of blood-sucking killers coming into existence. Being a hunter, there was just no way that Sam would be able to look beyond that fact to see that Rowan was not like other vampires.

"I just can't," Dean managed to choke out, not quite able to meet Rowan's gaze.

With a subtle nod, Rowan released his hold on Dean's wrists and slowly got to his feet. Nudging his head toward the door, he cleared his throat and uttered, "Then I suggest that you go out to a bar, get drunk off your ass an' go home with the first available woman you find."

"Rowan, you don't understand," Dean tried to explain as he quickly got to his feet and followed his friend to the door.

"Think I understand better than you think," he said as he held the door open for Dean. "I'm a guy who just happens to be a vampire, an' how would you ever even hope to explain that to Sam." He heaved a weary sigh as he looked to Dean and then lowered his head. "Believe me, I get it, Dean. It wasn't exactly the proudest moment of my life when I realized I was in love with a hunter either. Not exactly the kinda thing I can brag about to other vamps. They tended to sort of frown on that kind of thing."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it shut, knowing that Rowan was giving him an easy out. Without saying another word, Dean trudged out the door, intent on doing exactly as the older vampire had suggested.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_So, tell me what you think. Are Rowan and Dean a good couple? Should they get together or not? Am I doing okay writing them, please let me know if I'm doing this slash stuff right, please. Beth_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all who are reading, I really hope everyone is enjoying my little venture into the world of slash. Please, please, please let me know what you think. Reviews are really like chocolate-covered Deans and Rowans to me. Thanks again for reading. Beth.__Chapter Three_

At the entrance of Fat Jake's Bar and Grill, Dean stood and peered around the room, looking for anyone who might be able to make him forget about Rowan for the night. A woman sitting at the bar with a few other women immediately caught his attention. Long wavy raven-colored hair cascaded down over her shoulders; soft curls framing her delicate face. Her sleek black dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and revealed just enough cleavage to leave any man wanting more.

Dean confidently strode across the room heading for the bar, and came to stand right beside her. Motioning for the bartender, Dean purposely nudged his arm into her back, successfully gaining her attention.

"Sorry about that," he said with an apologetic smile as she turned in her seat to look at him. "But if I had to accidentally bump into anyone in here, I'm certainly glad it was the most beautiful girl in the entire bar."

A soft laugh issued past her lips as she moved closer to Dean, and replied, "Does that line ever actually work on any woman?"

"Don't really know it's the first time I've actually used it." He chuckled as he looked intently into her deep bluish-green eyes. "I was gonna go with some line about how startlingly beautiful your eyes were, but I'm pretty sure you've probably heard that like a million times, an' wanted to be just a little original."

"My name is Chelsea." She smiled coyly as she leaned closer to Dean and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder. "An' I'll tell ya later how well that line worked."

"I'm Dean." He tried to smile back, but the thought of Rowan's last words to him kept ringing throughout his mind, making it nearly impossible to even try to appear happy.

Luckily for him, the bartender chose that moment to come and take his order so he was spared from having to make small talk with Chelsea. "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"A shot of Jack Daniels . . . an' leave the bottle," he said as an afterthought, wanting nothing more at the moment than to be as drunk as humanly possible.

BBBBBBBBB

The next few hours went by in a drunken haze, and by last call Chelsea had actually been the one to ask Dean to go back to her place. Half-heartedly he agreed, but suggested his motel room instead when she said she had roommates living with her. The moment Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and saw a dim light coming from inside Rowan's room, he instantly sobered.

"This was definitely not a good idea," he mumbled to himself as he slid out of his car, and strode to where Chelsea had parked her vehicle.

"Which is your room?" Chelsea asked, her voice carrying in the quiet of night, causing Dean to inwardly cringe.

Stomach churning, Dean's gaze strayed once again to Rowan's room. All he could picture in his mind was the look of hurt and pain in the vampire's beautiful dark green eyes when he told Dean to go out and find a woman to sleep with instead of him.

"I can't do this, Chelsea," he muttered as he tore his gaze away from Rowan's doorway to focus on her. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" She quirked a brow, clear disbelief and disappointment etched across her delicate features. "You had me come all the way here, an' now you're changing your mind?"

"I'm really sorry . . . I got in a fight with my . . . ." his voice trailed off as he was about to call Rowan his best friend, now knowing that the older vampire meant much more to him than that, but wasn't about to explain his feelings to a virtual stranger.

"You're in love with someone else," Chelsea said with a nod of understanding, "an' you got in a fight with her."

"Something like that," Dean muttered awkwardly, not about to correct her on the assumption that it was a woman that he was in love with.

"She's a very lucky girl. Not many guys would be so faithful if they had the chance to cheat." Chelsea smiled as she lightly caressed his cheek. "You take care of yourself, Dean," she added as she softly brushed her lips against his, and then got back into her car.

"You too, an' thanks for understanding," he said as he closed the car door.

BBBBBBBB

Dean fought the urge to go directly back to Rowan's room, and make love to him like he had wanted to do all night long. Instead he went to his room to try and get some sleep, but after tossing and turning for quite a while, he gave up on trying to get any rest. Turning on the television, he flipped through the channels aimlessly for a while, but couldn't remain focused on any show for more than a few seconds. Finally he turned the television off, stood and began to pace as his gaze kept straying toward the room next door.

_He has to be awake. I should go over there, what's the worst that could happen? _Dean shrugged as he stopped in his steps and looked toward Rowan's room again. "He could throw me out on my ass again," he mumbled, answering his own unspoken question.

_I could try an' make it impossible for him to refuse me. _After a few more minutes of indecision, Dean headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. Dean tugged off his t-shirt, slipped out of his jeans and boxers then stepped into the shower. With his thoughts solely on seducing Rowan, Dean quickly scrubbed clean and washed his hair. Turning off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist, stepped out of the shower and made his way to the mirror to shave and brush his teeth.

Once he had completed both tasks, Dean slapped on some aftershave, and then headed out of the bathroom to get dressed. Rummaging through his meager belongings, he picked out his tightest fitting jeans along with a t-shirt that accentuated the muscles in his arms and chest. Hastily donning the clothing he'd picked out, Dean went back to the bathroom and brushed his hair. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Dean was satisfied that he looked as good as he possibly could.

"Damn, he better appreciate this cause if he doesn't I am so gonna kick his ass." He chuckled as he strode out of motel room and headed toward Rowan's room. His smile widened as he turned the knob on the vampire's door and found it opened with ease.

The smile, however, vanished when he heard a woman scream and then saw her dive beneath the blankets on Rowan's bed. Caught in the act, Rowan quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed for a sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"Dean, I . . . ." Rowan's voice trailed off as his hungry gaze traveled down the length of Dean's body. Upon seeing the tight, form-fitting jeans the younger man was wearing, Rowan's stomach fluttered violently.

"Um, I jus' . . . well, I thought that . . . well, we should . . . ." Dean stuttered, his gaze never straying from the auburn-haired woman in Rowan's bed. Anger and hurt flushed his face as he hitched a thumb over his shoulder toward the Porsche. "I was thinkin' we should get on the road early. But I guess it can wait a while if you're busy," he managed to somehow utter, clear accusation in his tone. "I'll jus' . . . I'm gonna go an' get some coffee." Dean spun around and rushed out of the room before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Dean, wait." Rowan tried to follow after him, but got caught up in the draping sheet he was wearing, and nearly fell as it tangled around his long legs and slipped off of him, pooling around his feet on the floor.

"He's gone, Rowan," his lover called out to him, "come back to bed."

Rowan took a slow measured breath as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying desperately to block out the image of hurt that registered on Dean's features when he found him in bed with another person. "Get dressed, Amanda, an' then get the hell out of here," he breathed in a hoarse whisper.

"What?" Amanda's voice turned high pitched and whiny as she dropped the blanket that had covered her ample breasts to give him a better view of what he would be missing if she left. "Jus' come back to bed, he said he was going for coffee, so we have time."

Rowan's scowl deepened as she coyly batted her thick lashes at him, sickened by the sight of her. "If you don't get up an' get out of here now, I will throw you out on your buck-naked ass," he hissed, his tone making it abundantly clear that he would do exactly as he said he would if she didn't get dressed.

Without waiting for her to respond, Rowan hastily threw on his boxers and jeans, and tore out of the room after Dean. He didn't have to go very far as he spotted the younger man sitting behind the wheel of the Porsche. With his head lowered, Dean didn't even acknowledge Rowan's presence when he opened the car door and slid onto the seat beside him.

"Look, I can be ready to go in five minutes," Rowan finally uttered to break the unbearable silence that had settled between them.

"Why rush, seems to me as if your friend could use a shower, an' we both know how much you like steamy showers."

Rowan winced, feeling the sting and anger in Dean's words. "An' you're telling me that you didn't sleep with anyone last night? I saw you leave here, an' I know what you were lookin' for when you left." Drawing in a breath, Rowan gestured toward the clothes Dean was wearing and further added, "An' dressed like that, I'm pretty damn sure some woman was fallin' all over herself to get you in bed, so you have no room to talk about what I did."

"Not that it really matters, but I didn't sleep with anyone," Dean mumbled as he finally made eye contact with Rowan.

"You didn't?" Feeling as if Dean had just punched him squarely in the gut, Rowan's breath left him in a heated rush.

"Jus' go an' get your stuff so we can get back on the road," Dean muttered, ignoring Rowan's comment as he started the engine. "I wanna be in North Carolina by tomorrow night."

"Dean, I --" Rowan tried to apologize, but Dean quickly cut him off.

"Just go, Rowan."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Beth

_Chapter Four_

The utter silence that had fallen between Rowan and Dean on the long drive toward North Carolina was beginning to rub the elder vampire's nerves raw. Several times he had tried to make idle conversation with Dean only to have the younger man turn up the music so loud that he had to practically scream to be heard. Finally he had given up trying, but after five hours of listening to nothing but the sound of blaring music, Rowan had had enough.

Flipping off the radio, he cast a threatening glare in Dean's direction. As Dean made to turn it on again, Rowan grabbed hold of his wrist and forcefully yanked it away from the dial.

"You touch that radio again, an' I swear to God, I'll take out a freakin' gun and blow the damn thing apart," Rowan hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey, it's your car, do whatever the hell you want to it." Dean smirked as he jerked free of Rowan's hold on him and flipped on the radio again.

Rowan lowered the sound on the radio, and shifted in his seat to look at his friend. "I said I was sorry, Dean . . . I've said it over an' over again, what more do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." Dean kept his sights firmly on the road ahead of them, his grip tightening around the steering wheel as he added, "An' there's nothin' to be sorry for."

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Rowan lowered his head as Dean chanced a glance in his direction, not wanting to see the hurt reflecting in his friend's green eyes.

"I've already told you that it's no big deal so can we please jus' stop talking about it?" Although it was eating away at his insides, Dean tried his damnedest to play it off as if he couldn't have cared less what Rowan did or who he did it with. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the image of his best friend in bed with the auburn-haired woman out of his head.

"Wanna stop an' get something to eat?" Dean asked to change the subject. His thirst for fresh blood had been growing over the past few hours, and he knew if he didn't do something to quench his desire to feed very soon, he might inadvertently hurt an innocent person in his hunger.

"I'm pretty damn sure you won't find any diners that serve our kind of food." Rowan chuckled as he noticed Dean shuffle restlessly in his seat. Rowan's grin widened as he realized that no matter how angry the younger vampire might be at him, Dean still needed him. "Pull over," he ordered, once again feeling in control of the situation.

Just the mere thought of tasting the elder vampire's blood again sent a wave of desire rumbling through Dean's stomach. "I'm not drinkin' your blood, Rowan." Yet even as he said this, he felt his teeth shift, making room as his fangs pierce though his gums. The salty-sweet taste of blood filled his mouth, further increasing his hunger.

"Suit yourself," Rowan said with a shrug. "I guess we could always find a nice cow pasture somewhere if you're really hungry." A devilish glint filled the vampire's deep green eyes as another laugh escaped him. "Or were you planning on making your first kill?"

"I'm not killin' anyone," Dean uttered with a low growl.

"Sure you will, Dean," Rowan taunted as he trailed his fingertips along the bluish veins in his wrist. "Without my help, it's really only a matter of time."

"Sonuvabitch," Dean cursed under his breath as his gaze kept straying to veins in the elder vampire's arm. White-knuckling the steering wheel, he forced his attention back to the road.

Rowan rolled down the window and tilted his head to breathe the air in deeply. "I think you're in luck, Dean, I can smell the tantalizing scent of human blood close by. We could always stop, get a quick bite to eat, then be back on the road within an hour."

Another low growl slipped past Dean's lips as he breathed in the scent of potential human prey. As the sound of blood rushing through veins reached his ears, he began to tremble, body quivering with the anticipation of the kill. Sweat beaded on his brow and the nape of his neck as he fought the overwhelming need rising from deep within the pit of his stomach. "Damn it, Rowan, close the freakin' window."

"Why should I close it?" Rowan reached around Dean and flipped the switch on the door to close his window. "When you could've done it just as easily yourself," he uttered in a husky whisper, warm breath softly alluring against the side of Dean's face.

Dean sucked in a breath as a different kind of heat and desire to surge throughout his body. "Get off me, Rowan." Elbowing the vampire in the gut, Dean desperately fought against the overpowering urge to pull off to the side of the road to make love to the sexy vampire sitting beside him. "There has to be a hospital in the next town," he uttered in a breathless whisper. "We'll just break into their blood bank."

"I'm not gonna help you break into a blood bank." Rowan chuckled as Dean turned to glare at him. "There are people out there who are in desperate need of that blood, an' I know I just couldn't live with myself if I stole it away from them."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I saw you steal blood from a blood bank before."

"Well, I owned the hospital, so technically it wasn't really stealing." Rowan shifted in his seat to lightly rest his knee against Dean's thigh, and heard the younger vampire moan in response. "An' I feel it's my personal duty as the owner of a hospital, to make sure the proper authorities are aware that you are gonna try to steal blood that could potentially save a person's life."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I so would." Laughter spilled from Rowan's lips as Dean grabbed hold of his knee and forcefully pushed it away from his thigh. "Of course, I'd have to make sure they caught you in the act so you'd be thrown in jail. Naturally, I would want to get you out of there, but you'd be so pissed at me that you would refuse, an' I'd have to call Sam to bail you out." He quirked a brow as he allowed those words to sink in before adding, "I wonder how your little brother will take the news that his big brother is alive and well, an' has developed a nasty little blood-sucking habit?"

"What the hell do you want from me, Rowan?" Dean snarled as he slammed on the brakes and veered off the road, tires screeching loudly as they kicked up stones and gravel.

"I jus' want you to take what I'm offering. It's just my blood, Dean, the same blood you've been drinking all along. So, please, jus' take it."

Dean understood what the dark-haired vamp was trying to do in offering him his blood. It was his way of trying to apologize for having sex with the auburn-haired beauty. But no matter how tempted or hungry Dean might have been, his pride wouldn't allow him to give in to the elder vampire.

"I think I'll take my chances with the blood bank an' jail."

"Why do you have to be such an ass about this?"

"Cause like you said before, we're not friends, an' I'm tired of pretending that we are."

Hurt registered in Rowan's eyes as he snatched the car keys out of the ignition and abruptly got out of the car, leaving Dean with no choice but to follow. The elder vampire strode into a wooded area that lined the highway, and kept up his brisk pace until he was deep into the forest. Stopping dead in his tracks, Rowan looked Dean briefly in the eyes, then cocked back his arm and threw the keys as far as he could manage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean stared in disbelief at the vampire who now had a very self-satisfied grin plastered to his face.

"From the last road sign I saw, the nearest town is about twenty-five miles from here, so you'd better get walkin'." His grin widened as he further added, "I just hope no one is stupid enough to offer you a ride cause they'd probably end up being your dinner."

"Nice try, Rowan, but you have two sets of keys." Dean chuckled as he gestured toward the vampire's jacket pocket.

"Huh, ya got me there," he said, a wicked gleam filled his dark green eyes as he yanked the extra set out of his pocket and tossed them in the opposite direction of the first set of keys before Dean could stop him. "Like I was saying, the nearest town is twenty-five miles that way," he gestured toward the North, "so you'd better get movin'."

"I really can't stand you," Dean growled, baring his fangs as he circled the older vampire.

"I'd say the feeling's mutual." Not the least bit intimidated, Rowan pushed Dean aside and took a seat on a fallen log, stretching out his long, muscular legs to make himself more comfortable. "It's a long walk, you'd better get movin' if you wanna make it to town before nightfall." He laughed when he saw Dean's scowl deepen and heard him mutter several swear words under his breath. "Ya just never know what kind of wild creatures you might find roamin' around after dark, so I'd get going if I were you."

"Help me find the damn keys."

"No," Rowan stated simply, eliciting another low, angry growl from the younger vampire.

Eyes flashing an intense shade of green as his pupils narrowed to mere slits, Dean hissed through clenched teeth, "I need those damn keys, I'm hungry."

"I really don't care if you are."

"You're forgettin' that you're trapped out here, too. You need those freakin' keys just as much as I do."

"Hmmm . . . I've got nowhere better to be at the moment," Rowan smirked as Dean began to stalk back and forth in front of him with tightly clenched fists. "You, on the other hand, really need to get to North Carolina cause Joshua is waiting for you, an' I'm pretty damn sure Bobby would love to be relinquished of his babysitting duty just about now."

Dean stopped in his paces, and swung to glare at Rowan. "Why are you doin' this to me?"

Rowan shrugged. "Simply because I can."

"I thought you wanted to see your son?"

"Right now I want you more," he breathed in a husky whisper. His startlingly beautiful deep green eyes lit with desire as his steady gaze traveled the length of Dean's body. "An' if I have to keep you trapped here until you realize you feel the same way about me, then I'm more than prepared to do just that."

Dean sucked in a deep breath, swallowing hard as he felt a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. "It's never gonna happen, so you may as well get off your ass an' help me look for the damn keys."

"If you really wanted to leave, you would've probably found the keys by now," Rowan smoothly countered as he stood and moved to stand within mere inches of Dean. "Yet, you haven't even started looking, so I'd say you're just waitin' for me to make the first move." He leaned in closer, lightly brushing his cheek against the side of the younger vampire's face as he whispered, "No one will ever make you feel as good inside as I can," Rowan pressed himself closer to Dean as he lightly traced his tongue around the rim of Dean's earlobe, and felt the younger man tremble in response. "So, I'm askin' again, please be my mate . . . be mine alone, an' I swear you'll never find me with anyone else ever again."

"I told you I just can't." Dean pushed away from Rowan and turned his back on him, not wanting the vampire to see how much he really wanted to say yes. "You're a vampire . . . ." his voice trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded as he was one himself.

"An' so are you, what's your point?"

"Yeah, I know that, but Sammy would just see that as all the more reason to kill you."

"I could always turn him, then we could be just like one big happy family."

Hearing that, Dean swung to glare at Rowan. "You touch my little brother an' I swear to God, I don't care how I feel about you, I'll still kill you."

Rowan chuckled. "I knew that would get you to turn around an' look at me," he said with a playful wink. "What are you so afraid of Dean? Is it that I'm so much better looking than you are? If that's it, I really wouldn't worry about it if I were you; someone always has to be the better looking one in any relationship, I just happen to be it in ours."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I'm so the better looking one in our relationship."

"So, you're admitting that we do have a relationship," Rowan said with a smug grin. "I just knew you couldn't resist me . . . it's that whole sexy as all hell vamp thing I've got goin' on, isn't it?"

"Would you just please help me look for the keys?" Dean asked, ignoring Rowan's comments. He didn't want to have this conversation with the vampire or anyone else for that matter. The truth of it was that everyone he had ever chosen to love had either died or had left him, and he just couldn't open himself up to that kind of hurt and pain again. But if he told Rowan the real reason why he didn't want to have any sort of relationship with him, the vampire would make light of it, and say he was just being ridiculous.

"I've already told you that I have no plans to help you find the keys." Rowan resumed his seat on the fallen tree as Dean began to search around for the missing car keys. "You know," he uttered in a low velvety-soft tone, "I'm not gonna die on you, Dean." He waited until the younger man turned on his heel to look at him, and then held his gaze as he further added, "An' I swear I'll never leave you, so why won't you jus' let me love you."

Dean took a tentative step toward Rowan, and then hesitated. "That's not true. When I give you back your amulet, you are gonna die, so it's really only a matter of time."

"If you were mine, I'd have no reason to take it from you. I would stay with you for as long as you would have me."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, I hope you are enjoying this little slashy story! Hopefully it is HOT enough for ya! Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Beth.

_Chapter Five_

"I'm so not gonna have this conversation with you," Dean said, feeling as if his walls were crumbling down around him, leaving his heart exposed and unprotected from the kind of unbearable hurt and pain that loving Rowan could bring him. "An' for the record, if I was ever gonna fall in love with anyone, it certainly wouldn't be you. Hell, half the time I don't even like you, an' the other half of the time, I'm kicking your ass for somethin' you've said or done that's pissed me off."

"I think you're forgettin' about the times when you're dressin' up in your tightest fitting jeans just prayin' that I'd notice." Rowan laughed as he gestured toward Dean's pants. "An' truthfully, I jus' kinda considered your tryin' to kick my ass as foreplay."

Feeling heat rise to flush his face, Dean hastily turned away from Rowan, and began to search for the car keys in earnest. "It's gonna get dark soon, think you might wanna get off your ass any time in the near future to help me?" he asked as he dropped to his knees to look through the thick, leafy foliage.

"Nawww . . . I think you've got it pretty well covered," Rowan said, stifling a yawn. Yawning again, he stood and stretched his arms over his head. "You know what? I think it might just rain, so you'd better get moving on finding those keys or we'll be stuck out here in another downpour."

Dean drew in a sudden sharp intake of air as he caught a glimpse of the vampire's taut, muscular abs as his t-shirt lifted while he continued to stretch. "I really hate you," he muttered through clenched teeth as he quickly lowered his head to resume his hunt.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you, Dean." Rowan strode the short distance to where Dean was, and crouched beside him. "If I find one of the sets of keys before you, you have to admit that you're in love with me. Is it a deal?" He stuck out his hand and waited for Dean to accept his offer. When Dean hesitated, Rowan smirked as he further added, "Oh, come on, Dean, we both know you can't resist making deals."

"And if I find them first?" Dean asked as he considered the vampire's proposal.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to do all my laundry for the next four months, an' I also want the first shower from now on."

"Okay, it's a deal." Rowan couldn't help but chuckle as Dean shook his hand. "God, I'm rich as all hell, and that's the only thing you could think of to ask for?"

"You won't be laughing so hard when you're taking ice cold showers for the next four months."

"Well, then I'd better find the keys first," Rowan replied as he stood and headed away from where he had thrown both sets of keys.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked, quirking a brow in confusion.

"I have another spare set in the glove compartment," Rowan called back over his shoulder, "You didn't honestly believe I would throw away the only keys I have for my Porsche, did you?"

"You sonuvabitch," Dean hissed as he stormed to his feet and sprinted after Rowan. Grabbing hold of the vampire's arm, Dean swung him around to face him. "All this time you knew you had another spare set, an' you jus' let me look around for them all freakin' day?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Damn, I'm really sorry about that." Rowan's lips twitched with barely concealed humor as he tried to his best to look contrite for what he had done. "So I guess this means I won, doesn't it?"

"You cheated, you sonuvabitch." Dean roughly pushed the dark-haired vamp away from him. "I'm not admitting anything to you."

"What did you expect? I'm a vampire for Christ's sake." Rowan caught hold of Dean's arm, swung him around and slammed him up against a tree. Pressing his body into Dean's, he leaned in so close that their lips almost touched, and uttered in a breathless whisper, "Jus' say it, Dean . . . say you love me."

Held mesmerized by the fiery passion in the vampire's dark green orbs, Dean struggled to draw in a breath. Against his will, his body eagerly responded as Rowan ghosted his fingertips down his cheek, trailing them down the side of his neck.

"Get off me," Dean half-heartedly tried to push Rowan away, but the elder vampire captured his wrists and pinned them above his head. "You really wanna know how I feel about you? Fine. I hate you an' all your kind." Dean hissed through clenched teeth as he fought to break free of the dark-haired vampire's hold on him, to no avail. "As far as I'm concerned, the only good vamp is a dead vamp."

"You sure about that?" Rowan raised a questioning brow as he moved his hips suggestively against Dean's. Teasingly, he brushed his lips against Dean's, and just as he felt the younger man begin to respond and heard him softly moan, he backed away. "Cause for some damn reason, I just don't believe you."

"I don't freakin' --"

Dean never got the chance to finish what he was saying as Rowan lowered his head and claimed the hunter's mouth again. Rowan's velvety soft lips moved against Dean's, and as Dean's lips parted, he plunged his tongue into the younger vampire's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, each fighting for supremacy, but the moment he heard Dean moan softly within the kiss, and felt his muscular body tremble as he pressed himself closer to Rowan's body, Rowan released his hold on the hunter's wrists and moved away again.

After taking several very long seconds to get his ragged breathing under control, Rowan finally uttered, "You know, for as much as I'd like to hear you admit that you're in love with me, I really don't need to. I can see it in the way you look at me, an' feel it in the way you respond to my touch." To prove his point, he trailed his fingertips down the length of Dean's chest and abs, then his hand traveled lower still to the younger man's hardened erection, and felt Dean shiver. "You could probably sleep with pretty much anyone you wanted to, but I can bet you anything, I'm the only one you've ever purposely tried to seduce," he added as he gestured toward Dean's form-fitting jeans.

"I never tried to . . . ." Dean's voice abruptly trailed off, his breath catching in his throat as Rowan unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Sliding his hands beneath the waistband of the younger vampire's boxers, Rowan cupped a hold of his ass, and pulled him closer. "Don't lie to me," he breathed against Dean's ear, "I saw the look in your eyes when you came into my motel room. An' that one look told me everything I needed to know. You love me, Dean, an' it scares the hell out of you."

"I can't be in love with you," Dean uttered in a faint whisper, "I jus' can't . . . you're a guy . . . a vampire . . . Sammy . . . he won't accept . . . I jus' can't."

"If you're brother loves you like I think he does, he'll understand. An' if he doesn't, then I'll do whatever it takes to make him see that I would never do anything to hurt you." Rowan leaned back to look at Dean and saw the war of emotions raging in the younger man's eyes. Lightly brushing his lips against Dean's, he breathed, "Please, jus' say it, Dean. I really need to hear it." Rowan held his breath, and waited, fearing that he would lose the younger man because he had pushed too hard.

For what seemed the longest time, they stood in complete silence, and then Dean leaned in and softly whispered in his ear, "I love you, Rowan."

_Author's notes:_

Hey all, this is me again, beggin' for a little lovin'(reviews) and in return, I promise the next chappy will be sizzling Hot!! so send some lovin' my way. Beth.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, so I figure there is only one chapter left to go after this one. I hope everyone is enjoying this little slashy story. Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think. Beth

_Chapter Six_

"So you love me or you're in love with me," Rowan asked, wanting Dean to clarify so there was no doubt in either of their minds what that meant.

"What the hell's the difference?"

"Well, you love your little brother an' your Impala, but I'm really kinda hopin' you have no intention of sleeping with either one of them."

A deep growl erupted from Dean as he fisted his hand in the elder vampire's long raven hair and forcefully drew him into a kiss. Lightly tracing his tongue across Rowan's lower lip, Dean then sought out his mouth. Rowan's grip tightened around him as Dean's skillful tongue delved into the deepest recesses of his mouth. Trailing the tip of his tongue over the vampire's fangs, Dean bit at Rowan's lower lip and let out another deep throaty growl, as he tasted the salty-sweetness of the vampire's blood on his lips.

As the kiss ended, Dean gently pushed away from Rowan, and looked him in the eyes. "I can promise you this much, I'll never kiss Sam or my car like that. So, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, in an evasive Dean Winchester sort of way it does."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're mine, Dean," he breathed in a husky whisper, and sensing that the younger vampire was about to argue, Rowan reclaimed Dean's mouth, effectively putting an end to any further discussion on the matter.

Dean's hands slid beneath Rowan's t-shirt, wanting to feel the skin that he had caught a quick glimpse of earlier. As he went to tug off the vampire's shirt, Rowan grabbed hold of his hands to stop him.

Rowan smirked as he gestured around at their surroundings. "Maybe we should wait an' get a motel room."

"Think I've waited long enough," Dean growled as he jerked free of the vampire's hold on him. "So try to stop me again an' see if I don't go back to the damn car, get some rope an' tie your ass up."

"Damn, you're just giving me a reason to try an' stop you, you kinky bastard." A devilish glint filled Rowan's eyes as he pushed himself away from Dean. "You up for a little game, Dean?" Taking a hold of the sides of his collar, he ripped his shirt apart, exposing his muscular chest, and then threw the tattered garment on the ground. "It's called Hunter an' Prey, an' basically is a vampire test of sorts." With his intent gaze still locked on the younger man, he bent and grabbed for the knife sheathed in his boot, and before Dean could even think to react, Rowan sliced into his own chest. Dabbing his fingers into the trickling blood, he raised them to his mouth and then one by one he sucked the blood off of each of them. "If you can beat me, I'll give you whatever you want."

"An' if I lose?" Dean uttered in a hoarse, throaty whisper, licking his lips as he hungrily eyed the blood seeping from the older vampire's long jagged wound.

"Then you're not my true mate," Rowan replied matter-of-factly, his tone giving nothing away of the pain that reflected in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Hurt and confusion registered on Dean's features as he weighed his options. "Isn't it enough that I said I loved you . . . or that I want you so damn much?"

"Because I have to," Rowan muttered, then without saying another word, he darted off through the thick, overgrown brush.

"Sonuvabitch," Dean snarled, quickly losing sight of the vampire amongst the tall trees, and bushy pines. "I'm not coming after you," he shouted as he restlessly stalked back and forth. "I'm going back to the car, an' leavin' your sorry ass here." Sniffing the air, he caught scent of Rowan's blood, and felt a shiver of desire work its way down his spine. "I'm serious, I'll leave you if you don't get your ass back here now."

For all of two more seconds, Dean fought against his need to hunt the injured vampire, and then tore off after him. Several times he lost the vampire's scent as the breeze died away, but as soon as it picked up again, Dean caught the aroma of fresh blood again and swiftly followed it.

Deftly tracking the trail of blood his prey had left behind, Dean traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. However, the further he strode into the woods, the fainter the trail became until it finally disappeared altogether. Tilting his head to the side, Dean closed his eyes and listened for the sound of Rowan's strong and steady heartbeat, but could only hear the sound of the stiff breeze rushing through the trees. _Where the hell are you, Rowan?_

The deep rumble of thunder in the distance, announced the impending storm that Rowan had spoken of earlier. Dean glanced heavenward, and swore under his breath when he noticed dark storm clouds swiftly moving in as the wind suddenly kicked up. If he didn't find the vampire soon, the rain would wash away his scent, making it almost impossible to locate him.

Once again picking up his pace, Dean skirted around trees and fallen logs, and soon came to the edge of the forest. Beyond the woods lay a field of tall green grass, dotted here and there with wildflowers. Dean narrowed his eyes on several willow trees in the distance, certain he'd seen movement within their leafy depths, but as he drew closer a deer skittered out from beneath the low hanging branches and ran away. He turned and was about to head back through the woods, but stopped short when an idea struck him.

_Why should I hunt you, when I can make you come to me instead? _

With a cocky grin, he bent and retrieved the knife that was concealed in his boot. At first Dean thought to cut his arm, but couldn't resist the temptation of giving Rowan a taste of his own medicine. Ripping off his t-shirt, he sliced the blade through his flesh, a low hiss escaping him as his blood began to drip from the deep gash in his chest.

Within a matter of moments, the scent of his blood filled the air, and not long after that he saw Rowan sprint out of the forest, charging at full speed straight toward him. The elder vampire's eyes gleamed an intense shade of green, the hunger in their beautiful depths undeniable.

Coming to a dead stop in front of Dean, Rowan motioned toward the wound on Dean's chest. "Y-You're hurt," he uttered breathlessly, concern clearly evident in his tone, and then raised a brow in confusion, "an' you're not wearing a shirt?"

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious." Dean chuckled as he nudged his head toward the knife he was holding in his hand. "See, I've been a hunter for a long time, an' one thing I've learn is that if you know you're enemy's weakness, you damn sure can lure his sorry ass right straight to you."

"You cheated?"

"Nawww . . . I outsmarted you." Dean's grin widened as he saw a look of anger flash in the dark-haired vamp's eyes. "Now seein' as I won, I think the deal was that I get whatever I want from you," he said as he roughly pulled the vampire into his embrace.

"An' what do you want?" Rowan asked, although the answer seemed very obvious.

"You belong solely to me," he huskily breathed against Rowan's ear, and felt a tremor course down the length of the elder vampire's body. "You're mine. An' what's mine, I don't share with anyone. Understand?"

"Being a little possessive, aren't you, Dean?" Rowan laughed as he tried to pull away from him, but Dean tightened his hold around the vampire's waist, not about to let him get away again.

"I'm a vampire, an' apparently that means that I mate for life. So, if that's the case, then I choose you. Cause no matter how pissed off you can make me, an' believe me, you make me more pissed off than anyone I've ever met." He chuckled awkwardly as he sought out the vampire's gaze and held it intently. "No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you." Clearing his throat, to give himself time to gather his courage, he lightly pressed his lips against Rowan's, and then uttered in a hoarse whisper. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I don't just love you, I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, last chappy I hope everyone enjoyed my little slashy story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing Beth

_Chapter Seven_

"You're in love with me?" Rowan's breath caught in his throat, not quite believing that Dean had actually admitted how he really felt about him.

"Yeah, but if you ever try to hold my hand or any other girly bullshit like that, I'll still kick your ass, got me?"

"So I guess callin' you my little snuggle bunny is out of the question, too?" Rowan smirked, eyes alighting with laughter.

"Well, I guess that's alright if you don't mind me calling you my little snoogily-boogily bear."

"Right," Rowan narrowed his eyes in distaste of the ridiculous nickname, "so, no cute little nicknames then, gotcha." He drew Dean closer and slipped his hands beneath the younger man's jeans and boxers. "I'm glad you didn't take the time to zip your pants back up before coming to find me. It makes for a lot easier access." He chuckled as he cupped a hold of Dean's ass and pulled him even closer.

"You're jus' lucky I didn't leave your sorry ass here," Dean growled seductively as he bared his fangs and sunk them into the vampire's neck, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his raven-haired lover.

Fisting a hand in Rowan's hair, Dean's other hand slipped to trace a path down the vampire's back. Hungrily he sought out the vampire's mouth again as Rowan's hands freely roamed his body.

As Rowan thrust his tongue into the Dean's mouth, his hands slipped beneath the younger vampire's jeans and boxers again and slid them down over his hips, allowing them to fall to the ground. He then sought out the younger man's earlobe flicking his tongue around the edge of it before softly uttering, "Think you might wanna take your boots off."

Slightly embarrassed by the comment, Dean felt heat rise to flush his face as he toed off his boots and kicked his clothing aside. "Think I could say the same for you," he breathed as he unbuttoned and unzipped Rowan's jeans, and then slid them down over his slim waist.

Rowan quickly complied, kicking off his boots and clothing. Leaning back into Dean, he gently nipped at his neck then trailed his tongue down the hunter's chest. A low guttural growl escaped him as he licked away the blood seeping from Dean's knife wound, and felt him tremble in response.

"Damn, you taste good," he breathed against Dean's ear.

Lightning splayed across the darkened sky as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Rowan gently brushed the side of his thumb across Dean's cheek to wipe away a trail of water as he glanced skyward. "It's gonna pour, Dean," he reluctantly muttered. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else."

"As I recall from both our showers together, I really love seein' you wet, so I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I was kinda hopin' you'd say that."

Rowan flitted his lips across Dean's mouth then lowered his head to lick the trail of water snaking down the younger vampire's chest. Teasingly, he swirled his tongue around Dean's nipple, and then gently nipped at it. Lower still he traveled, trailing his tongue across the younger vamp's rock hard abs, and circling his navel. Dropping to his knees, he took Dean's hardened shaft fully into his mouth; a smile briefly crossed features as he heard Dean draw in a sharp intake of air and felt the hunter grip hold of his shoulders for support.

Dean's head dropped backward to rest on his shoulders as he squeezed his eyes closed. His knees nearly buckled as Rowan's skillful tongue circled around the head of his swollen erection. "Please, Rowan," he uttered breathlessly, "I need to be inside you."

"Not yet," Rowan breathed as he gently pulled Dean down into his arms. Laying Dean down in the thick wet grass, Rowan straddled the younger man's thighs. Kissing him softly on the lips, Rowan moved to his ear, and softly whispered, "I love the way the rain tastes on you."

Catching Dean's earlobe in his mouth, Rowan rolled his studded earring around his tongue, and then trailed his tongue up the side of his lover's cheek to lightly kiss both of his eyelids. "I think your eyeliner is running," he said, and chuckled as he heard Dean groan at the reminder that he was wearing makeup.

Dean suddenly bucked from beneath Rowan, knocking the cocky vampire off of him. Quickly straddling him, Dean caught hold of both his arms and pinned them to the ground. "I think I wanna see how the rain tastes on you." He lowered his head and captured Rowan's lips, delving his tongue into the deepest recesses of the vampire's mouth.

A heady moan escaped Rowan as Dean swayed his hips suggestively against the elder man's throbbing shaft. Trailing his tongue down the side of Rowan's neck, Dean sunk his fangs into his lover's neck and drank in his lifeblood. A smile played across Dean's features as he heard a deep sigh of pleasure slip past Rowan's lips.

Brushing his lips up against Rowan's earlobe, he huskily whispered, "God, I love you, Rowan."

Kissing away stray raindrops snaking down the elder vampire's broad chest, Dean traveled lower, and took Rowan's shaft fully into his mouth. Lightly rolling his tongue around the head of his erection, Dean's fingers teased and gently prepared the vampire for him.

"Oh, God, Dean," Rowan panted, bucking up against Dean as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Please . . . ." his voice trailed off as he looked up at Dean.

Lightning splayed across the sky again, alighting the hunger and desire in the elder vampire's beautiful green eyes, and Dean found that he couldn't deny him any longer. Repositioning himself, Dean carefully entered Rowan. At first he moved slowly within his lover, but as his passion overtook him, he thrust in deeper.

Rowan arched up to meet him thrust for thrust. He lifted himself into a half-sitting position and with muscles drawn taut, he drew Dean to him, driving the younger man further inside of him. Dean's breath caught in his throat as his whole body began to tremble. An exquisite building sensation spread outward from the pit of his stomach; every nerve-ending lighting with fire as he continued to move inside of Rowan.

"Bite me, Dean," Rowan begged in a breathless whisper.

Lowering his lips to the vampire's neck, Dean sunk his fangs into the side of his throat. Dean's eyes rolled backward in pleasure as Rowan's blood rushed down the back of his throat. Lights seemed to explode behind his closed eyelids as he struggled to catch his breath. As Rowan continued to arch his body up to meet every thrust, Dean felt himself being lifted well beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. Then, Rowan bared his fangs and bit deeply into Dean's neck. Pain collided with pleasure, heightening Dean's hunger as he drove himself deeper inside his raven-haired lover.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and then came in short gasping bursts as he thrust in one last time and came with such force it left him trembling weakly against Rowan's chest. Rowan arched back up into him one more time, and cried out as he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him to the ground along with him.

Slowly, their ragged breathing returned to normal, as they lay tangled in each other's arms. For the longest time they both lay there in the wet grass, neither able to move as the rain poured down them. Finally, Dean shifted his position, and propped his head up on his hand so he could look down at Rowan. A puzzled frown crossed his features as he looked deeply into his lover's eyes.

"I've never felt anything like that before . . . I mean, the biting thing . . . ." Dean's voice trailed off, feeling slightly stupid for bringing it up in the first place.

"It's a vampire thing," Rowan shrugged as he pushed the damp clumps of hair out of his eyes. "I don't know why it happens, but it jus' always pushes ya well beyond the edge. I guess maybe it's because a vampire's blood is never so hot as when he's in the throes of passion."

"Well, I like it," Dean muttered with a very satisfied grin.

"Somehow, I just knew you would, Dean." Rowan chuckled.

BBBBBBBBB

"Dean, I said I was sorry like a hundred times now," Rowan grumbled as he looked to the younger man and saw him scowl, "so stop bein' such an ass an talk to me."

"Jus' had to leave a spare set of keys in the glove compartment of your unlocked Porsche didn't you?" Dean's scowl deepened as a car drove by, slashing water up unto him. "You might as well have jus' left a huge freakin' sign on the windshield saying, I'm a dumb ass, please come an' steal my car."

"Look, we're almost to town." Rowan chuckled, suddenly finding the humor in the whole situation as he watched Dean huddled his arms around his bare chest. "Only fifteen more miles to go."

"You know what," Dean stopped dead in his tracks, and grabbed hold of Rowan's arm. "I really can't stand you."

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way about you, too."

_The End_

_BBBBBBBBBBBB_

_So, what did you think?? Was it HOt and steamy enough for ya?? Should I write another Rowan/Dean story or should this be my one and only endeavor into the world of slash?? please let me know what you think!! If anyone is interested, I do have another story in mind called, And the Thunder Rolls...so, I would love to hear if I should continue onward with this storyline. Beth_


End file.
